Every breath you take
by Alezita Depyran
Summary: Tim es un adolescente nerd, adicto a las computadoras y con poco respeto por la intimidad ajena, ha estado enamorado del guapísimo Conner Kent, con la preparatoria casi finalizando sus opciones de llegar a él se ven cada vez mas reducidas, haciendo uso de sus habilidades de hacker se volverá el stalker perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos y todas!, este es un pequeño fic TimKon que hice en unas cuantas semanas, lo subí a Facebook y posteriormente a Wattpad, en mi cuenta Makima Depyran, allá se encuentra con imágenes por si desean darse una vuelta, está inspirado en la canción The Police, Every Breath you Take, espero les guste.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.*-.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Su cuarto estaba oscuro excepto por la luz de su computador, tenía una gran maquina con un procesador muy veloz que apenas hacia ruido, tecleó a gran velocidad con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

En ella se veía un adolescente, pero no cualquier adolescente. Era Conner Kent, apodado Kon-El, líder del equipo de fútbol, delantero derecho, rey del baile por segundo año consecutivo, con su cabello negro, sus ojos azules y sus hermosos hoyuelos cuando sonreía, figuraba entre los diez mejores promedios de la preparatoria y no solo eso, era encantador, se le daba bien la oratoria, le gustaba leer, los perros y las actividades al aire libre.

Tim soltó un suspiró enamorado viendo su última actualización de foto de perfil en Facebook, gastando una cantidad ridícula de tiempo en observar el brillo en sus ojos y sus dientes alineados, tuvo mucho cuidado de no darle "me gusta", porque ya alguna vez lo había hecho por error y había tenido que hackear la página de internet para eliminar la evidencia. Claro…no sin antes descargar toda la información de Kon para su pequeña colección privada.

Había leído con cierto interés sus conversaciones, no sin un poco de culpa y remordimiento, sobrepasados por morbo y emoción, pero se decía así mismo que había valido la pena porque su colección de fotos había incrementado, además había podido comprobar con cierto orgullo y decepción que Kon no se enviaba fotografías de él desnudo con nadie, incluso con su ex novia, la mosca muerta de Megan Morse, la insípida exnovia de Kon quien hacia solo seis meses se había ido a estudiar al extranjero.

Tim estaba seguro de que aquel era su año, su último año de preparatoria, y su última oportunidad para lograr que Kon se fijara en él, tenían demasiado en común, si incluso hecho un diagrama de flujo que constataba científicamente porque Kon y el eran almas gemelas, solo que Kon aún no lo sabía.

Así que básicamente su trabajo era demostrarle a Kon porque ellos dos eran perfectos juntos, solo había un pequeño problema…Kon no sabía que el existía.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos!, estoy cumpliendo uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo y es subir todos mis fics a Fanficcion, aun me quedan un par por colgar pero espero tenerlos todos al día.

Mil gracias a todos los que me leen y aún más a aquellos que comentan.

Amé escribir esta historia, esta llena de risas y humor, Tim es un acosador muy divertido al estar en plena adolescencia, les recuerdo que este fic se ubica en la época actual y que los personajes no cuentan con poderes.

Sin más reciban un fuerte abrazo.

Alezita Depyran

* * *

Tim no era feo, solo era esmirriado y bajo, tenía el cabello muy lacio, tanto que el gel no ayudaba mucho a darle alguna clase de encanto extra, su piel era más bien sensible y por ello no le gustaba demasiado estar expuesto al sol, porque era tan blanco que su único color posible aparte de blanco era rojo doloroso. Su cara era lo mejor de él, tenía unos grandes ojos azules, con pestañas largas y rizadas (de niña según sus hermanos), con una pequeña nariz y unos labios muy delgados y por lo general resecos (por la falta de besos, según la revista de 15 a 20 para mujeres).

Se miró al espejo con ojo crítico y trató de mostrar sus músculos, incluso él se sintió ridículo. Está bien, los músculos no impresionaban a todos, él tenía una gran personalidad, una bonita letra, buenos sentimientos y podía recordar al menos 20 dígitos de pi, lo cual según los programas del corazón, lo volvían una gorda sin novio o un nerd.

Miró de soslayó los lentes en su escritorio que utilizaba para no lastimarse la vista y los descartó por completo.

En primer lugar estaba la presentación, se había deshecho de toda su ropa holgada, sus sudaderas extra grandes, los tenis desgastados y sus bóxer con agujeros preferidos de color naranja chillón.

Abrió la bolsa de ropa que había pedido por internet después de analizar a los videoblogers y decidir que era la moda para ese año, para terminar haciendo un montón de compras de todos los productos que eran mejor vendidos.

Parecía que hacer un cambio de apariencia en pleno siglo veinte no era tan difícil si tenías a la mano una tarjeta y una computadora, le gustaba la modernidad, el hecho de poder obtener todo desde la comodidad de tu casa, sin tener que interactuar con los demás.

Comenzó a vestirse, tenis negros, bóxer blancos ajustados, un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una camiseta simple con un suéter oscuro entallado.

Miró el cambio sintiéndose compacto y pequeño, la ropa a su talla no le haría ver más grande, era el más bajo de su familia y no podría aparentar lo que la genética no le había dado, pero según todos los consejos de los gurús de la moda, era mejor tener ropa que te quede bien y con la cual te sientas cómodo que algo apretado y demasiado brillante.

Complacido con su aspecto, salió de su habitación.

-¿Vas a algún lado Timbo?- Jay, su hermano mayor le recorrió de arriba abajo con mal gesto y una paleta en la boca, su papá no le dejaba fumar en casa.

-Tendré una cita-le dijo asombrando al otro

-¿Una persona real? ¿Seguro? No alguien de un foro de internet o de algún juego online, ¿eso es posible?- le dijo burlón riéndose –Voy a decirle a todos- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda que lograron desbalancearlo antes de salir a toda carrera para contar el nuevo chisme.

Tim rodó los ojos, sus amigos de juegos en línea eran personas reales y era perfectamente normal participar en torneos y tener algún seudónimo de juego. Aunque lo cierto es que no tenía una cita propiamente dicho, de hecho había conseguido el horario y agenda de Kon de manera poco legal e iba a encontrarse con él "casualmente".

Miró su celular, iba a llegar tarde sino se apresuraba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Casi no hay historias de Tim y Kon como protagonistas así que haber escrito esto es como un viento fresco. La primera historia que escribí de ellos "Estúpido y loco amor adolescente", recuerdo que me costo horrores redactarlo porque sentía que no lograba capturar la esencia de sus personalidades, quizá todavía no lo hago pero al menos ya me es más fácil escribirlos.**

* * *

Jadeó tratando de encontrar confianza en sí mismo atrás de un arbusto. Pensando que claramente estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Se recordó así mismo que no tenía asma y que podía hacerlo, era completamente capaz de acercarse y decir "hola". Un nuevo jadeo, esta vez más grande le hizo negar.

Pero aquello se le antojaba más difícil que conseguir las reliquias de la muerte y los planos de la estrella de la muerte.

Asomó la cabeza cuidadosamente para no ser visto y lo vio ahí, paseando a su perro, un labrador blanco, "hasta su perro es guapo" pensó con un suspiro, su perro se llamaba Kripto, era un macho de dos años y Kon lo había encontrado cuando era un cachorro y lo había adoptado.

Suspiro de nuevo porque Kon era perfecto y no había aliento suficiente para gastar en él.

Se escondió de nuevo cuando creyó que iba a verlo y alisó su ropa, revisó sus dientes en la cámara de su celular y comprobó su peinado, exhalo sobre su palma para comprobar su aliento y cuando supo que estaba todo lo listo que se puede estar, salió de su escondite.

Con las piernas hechas gelatina y el corazón en la mano compuso un remendó de sonrisa, que bien podría ser la sonrisa de alguna clase de psicópata.

Kon no tuvo tiempo de asustarse, porque Kripto se acercó a él, todo lamidas y cola feliz.

Tim nunca había sido una persona de animales, de ninguna clase, si tuviera una mascota perfecta sería una piedra e incluso probablemente la perdería o se olvidaría de ella. Lo más cerca de una mascota que había estado fue cuando su padre le compró un tamagochi e incluso así murió.

Con dedos temblorosos acarició la cabeza del animal, dejando que le llenara de baba y pelos.

-Creo que le agradas- Esas palabras sonaron con coro de ángeles de fondo a los oídos de Tim incluso tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos porque estaba seguro que el adolescente frente a él resplandecía con luz propia. Visto de cerca era aún mejor, ¡Dios!, ¿tenía incluso poros?.

Tim se quedó mirándolo fijamente con la sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y palmeando tontamente la cabeza del can.

Timothy Drake tenía un coeficiente intelectual por encima de la media, pero en ese preciso instante nada vino a su cabeza.

-Me gusta tocar perros- dijo y por el gesto de extrañeza de Kon supo que había dicho las palabras incorrectas

-Es decir, es lindo tu perro- dijo limpiándose en el pantalón la baba del can.

-¿Nos conocemos? Me pareces familiar –le dijo Kon ignorando su rareza (bendito él).

-Vamos a la misma preparatoria, tenemos clases de química y matemáticas juntos, y el año pasado biología, ciencias naturales y anatomía – le respondió sin saber que le pasaba a su boca, simplemente no podía conectarla con su cerebro.

Kon hizo un gesto encantador de ladear la cabeza pensando en ello escrutándole el rostro.

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo, eres Drake ¿no?-

"SABEMINOMBRESABEMINOMBRESABEMINOMBRE"

-Sí, y tú eres Conner Kent, te gusta que te llamen Kon- dijo de sopetón mordiéndose la lengua apunto de un ataque cardíaco.

Kon se rió, un sonido musical –Eres muy gracioso –

Tim se relajó, al menos no había dicho aterrador

-Tengo muy mala memoria para las caras, lo siento por no recordarte- le dijo relajado mirando a su perro quien había ido a olisquear por allí.

-No pasa nada-le dijo casual Tim pensando que no todos hackean a sus intereses amorosos.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Vives cerca?- le pregunto Kon tomando una vara del parque para lanzarla al perro que fue por ella para llevarla de regreso.

-Vine a pasear, me gustan las actividades al aire libre- mintió con una sonrisa que por completo lo valía al ver el interés en el contrario.

-¿Enserio? Genial, mis amigos solo quieren jugar Xbox y LOL, ¿sabes siquiera de que va eso?- le dijo Kon lanzando de nuevo el palo en aquel juego repetitivo con el animal.

Tim bufó –Claro que no- rodó los ojos sintiendo que traicionaba a Cortana.

-Pues si vienes por aquí, seguro que nos encontraremos de nuevo, me gusta este lugar –

"Lo sé" pensó Tim sonriendo encantador

-Claro, podríamos charlar, creo que venden helado en la siguiente calle, escuché que el de chocolate es sensacional-

-Chocolate es mi favorito- le dijo Kon riendo

"Lo sé" se dijo internamente Tim ensanchando su sonrisa, sabía eso y un montón de cosas más.

-Entonces nos veremos…-

-Tim, mi nombre es Tim, bueno Timothy pero me gusta más Tim, aunque mis hermanos me dicen Timmy o Timbo- se calló de nueva cuenta avergonzado de sí mismo y su boca floja que no podía conectar con algún pensamiento coherente cuando Kon le miraba así, divertido y feliz.

-Entonces nos vemos después Tim- le dijo estrechando su mano con una sonrisa antes de llamar al perro y decirle adiós con un gesto separando caminos.

"No voy a lavarme esta mano nunca" pensó Tim sintiendo su palma cosquillear ahí donde Kon había puesto la suya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siempre que imagino a Kon con Jon es como la relación de hermanos perfecta, dedicandose tiempo, platicando juntos, siendo amables y cariñosos 3 los adoro en mi cabeza.**

* * *

-Creo que no puedo decidir que sabor me gusta más, chocolate por si solo es delicioso pero la chocomenta me atrae bastante –

-Compra chocolate y yo compraré chocomenta y puedes tomar si quieres –le dijo intentando que fuera un gesto casual y desinteresado y no el pensamiento ferviente de un beso indirecto y la necesidad de compartir fluidos.

Kon le dio un apretón en el hombro con una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho el mejor acto de bondad.

Pidió los helados y pagó su parte, Kon venia de una familia modesta, y el dinero era un asunto que se lo tomaba con seriedad, no le gustaba despilfarrar ni comprar nada innecesario.

Aquello le hacía pensar a Tim que Kon era una persona muy madura y responsable.

-Creo que le seré infiel al chocolate- dijo Kon y acercó su cabeza a Tim y probó su helado.

Tim sintió la boca seca y las manos sudadas ante la acción al verlo lamerse los labios y volver a su helado dejándolo con hambre y no precisamente de helado.

-Supe de un lugar donde venden todo tipo de chocolates y trufas, lo abrieran la siguiente semana y van a dar muestras gratis-le tentó Tim quien había hecho una ardua investigación en chocolate.

La cara de Kon se iluminó ante la posibilidad de comer chocolate ilimitado sin tener pagar para luego decaer.

-No puedo, la próxima semana iré con mi hermanito a una fiesta infantil, se lo prometí y él es importante para mí –le dijo avergonzado.

Kon tenía un pequeño hermanito, Jonathan Samuel Kent, apodado Jon, Tim no había investigado mucho de él.

-Yo podría acompañarte, tengo un hermanito menor- dijo de sopetón sin detenerse a pensar lo que había ofrecido.

-No creo que te guste son fiestas infantiles después de todo- le dijo no muy seguro Kon

-Nada de eso, me encantará, mi hermanito y yo somos muy unidos- le aseguró sin creer ni una pisca lo que estaba diciendo.

Kon dudo un segundo y asintió con una sonrisa luminosa.

-Será genial si puedes venir, me gusta charlar contigo, entonces ¿te paso mi número de teléfono y nos ponemos de acuerdo en la semana?- le preguntó Kon sacando su celular

Tim fingió guardar el número que ya tenía registrado y conocía de memoria, pero fue agradable ver como Kon apuntaba el suyo.

-Estaremos en contacto-Kon le sonrió despidiéndose de él con un suave golpecito en el hombro diciéndole adiós.

Tim se quedó embelesado diciendo adiós hasta que la figura salió de su campo de visión, entonces pensó en lo que se había comprometido y se golpeó así mismo en la cara con la palma.

-Estoy jodido…Damián va a matarme-


	5. Chapter 5

**Creo que ya deben de saberlo, pero AMO Y ADORO A DAMIÁN, es mi robin favorito y me encanta por completo, así que no pude evitar colarlo en este fic, ademas la relación que tiene con sus hermanos me divierte mucho y yo espero que a ustedes también.**

* * *

-No voy a hacerlo Drake-

La respuesta de Damián fue tajante.

Tim era el tercero de cuatro hermanos varones, con dieciséis años era casi cuatro años mayor que el menor de la familia.

Pero Damián no era como cualquier otro niño, de hecho, no era un niño propiamente dicho, sino un preadolescente, acababa de cumplir 13 años, pero en la familia se solía decir que el menor había nacido de cuarenta, y cada año cumplía dos más.

-No voy a invitarte a nuestra boda- Tim se cruzó de brazos fastidiado, él y el menor nunca habían sido las mejores migas.

-No va a casarse contigo porque apenas sabe que existes- le respondió venenoso y Tim tuvo que contener su aliento ofendido.

Si Tim tuviera que estar en una balsa en medio del mar con alguno de sus hermanos, elegiría a Jason, porque era práctico aunque su humor era igual de sarcástico y acido que el de Damián, Dick era una compañía amable y divertida, pero se mareaba rápido.

Tim calculó que Damián accedería fácilmente a cualquier cosa si fuera Dick quien se lo pedía, el mayor había cuidado del niño desde que naciera, y cuando apenas tenía año y medio solía caminar detrás de un Dick adolescente llamándolo papá. En resumidas cuentas, Richard era el único que consideraba a Damián el niño más adorable del universo.

Pero Dick no estaba por allí, su carismático y extrovertido hermano mayor era actor, había debutado en espectáculos circenses, después como modelo y ahora protagonizaba una película de talla mundial llena de drama y tristeza.

Muy en su papel, Dick siempre había sido un rompecorazones.

Tim supo que sus opciones se acababan cuando Titus y Acehound, los perros de Damián se acercaron con las correas dispuestos a salir a pasear.

-Ellos también tienen un perro, podría ser amigo de los tuyos- le dijo sabiendo que estaba desesperado.

-No voy a dejar que Titus y Ace se llenen de pulgas de perros corrientes Drake- le dijo Damián asqueado acariciando a los canes.

Tim no era una persona de animales, pero Damián si, tenía dos perros, un gato, un pavo y una vaca. No era nada raro para los demás saber que el menor iba a ser veterinario.

Estresado por las negativas recurrió a su último recurso.

-Por favor haré lo que quieras- le pidió sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse después, pero aquello había llamado la atención del menor -solo acompáñame, puedo…- recorrió el lugar en busca de opciones - limpiare tu cuarto- pero el cuarto del menor era un lugar sobrio de oscuros colores sin ninguna cosa fuera de lugar, el cuarto de un hombre - le daré de comer a los animales, bañare a los perros, pero ven conmigo a esa fiesta- Tim le compuso su mejor cara de cachorro apaleado bajo la lluvia.

Los ojos verdes de Damián le miraron fijamente -¿Tan importante es para ti ese tal Kent?-

Tim asintió resumiendo años de desesperada persecución y fantasía mezcladas con deseo y hormonas.

Damián rodó los ojos chasqueando la lengua soltándose del mayor quien le había sujetado de la ropa en un intento de retenerlo.

-Está bien, iré, pero todo lo que tenga que hacer para que tu quedes bien va a costarte- le aseguró achicando los ojos.

Tim estrechó su mano a forma de trato y supo que había firmado un contrato en blanco con el diablo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Este ha sido por mucho el capítulo más divertido de escribir, me reí un montón, de hecho fue esta escena la que inspiró a que hiciera todo el fic. Tim tratando de usar a Damián como su "hermanito" para impresionar a Kon.**

* * *

-Tienes que estar bromeando- Damián de pie junto a Tim miró a los dos hermanos que venían por ellos.

Kon había sacado su permiso de conducir y llevaba una vieja camioneta Ford del 65 color azul cielo, un modelo clásico con acabados en blanco. Pero aquello no era lo que impresionaba a los hermanos, sino que Kon y Jon estaban vestidos iguales.

Camisas azules a cuadros con pantalones de mezclilla y botas cafés, y para rematar gorras azules con la inicial de su nombre en la cabeza, a todo ello se incluía que eran físicamente similares, grandes sonrisas con hoyuelos, piel trigueña, cabello negro ondulado y unos impresionantes ojos azules tan claros como el cielo despejado.

Jon caminaba alegremente tomado de la mano de su hermano y Tim sintió un arranque de celos, porque él había pasado meses deseando poder hacer esa pequeña acción.

-No sabía que vivías en esta parte de la ciudad-le dijo Kon mirando la gran mansión – ¿No te queda lejos el parque?-

Tim parpadeo tratando de contener el grito interno en él.

-Me gusta ese lugar, vale la pena ir lejos- le dijo tratando de sonar casual y que Kon no insistiera más en porque iba a un sitio que le quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Kon le miró con una risa y lo dejó estar – Él es mi hermanito –le dijo mostrando al pequeño.

-Soy Jonathan, me pueden decir Jon- dijo con aquella vocecita dulce.

Tim se preguntó si así eran los niños normales, miró de Damián a Jon valorando que había salido mal con el suyo.

-Yo soy Damián-le dijo el menor, nada de apodos cariñosos ni recortes de nombre.

Cuando ambos niños estuvieron de pie uno frente al otro Tim no pudo evitar reírse.

-Jon es más alto que tú- le dijo burlón a Damián quien le mando una mirada asesina para que se callara.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Jon?- le pregunto a Kon mientras caminaban a la camioneta para subirse dentro.

-Es alto para su edad, pero pronto cumplirá once- dijo pensando en ello arrancando el carro.

Tim miro a los hermanos y pensó que debía ser la genética, Kon también era muy alto, con un amplio y fuerte pecho, largas piernas y espalda musculada.

Tuvo que detener el flujo de sus pensamientos porque su boca se estaba haciendo agua.

El lugar de la fiesta era un parque muy amplio, Tim había temido que la fiesta en si fuera ñoña con payasos y magos, pero al parecer las madres de ahora no tenían los mismos conceptos de fiestas infantiles.

Se acercaron al grupo de niños, donde había una barra de dulces y pastelillos decorados de la última película infantil de moda.

Tim pronto se vio rodeado de un montón de señoras jóvenes, quienes fueron a saludar a su próximamente marido.

Las miró saludar a Kon con abrazos y besos, dándole ligeros toques o acariciándole la mejilla.

Ante eso no pudo evitar que al saludarlas su sonrisa fuera de lo más hipócrita.

-No sabía que eras popular con las señoras- le dijo con un toque celoso en la voz.

-Antes má traía a Jon, pero ella murió-le dijo suave acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito para animarlo a reunirse con los demás.

Tim se sintió como si hubiera pateado a un cachorrito después de eso, quedándose callado sin ningún sentimiento de celos. Él sabía sobre la muerte de su madre, pero no había investigado nada al respecto, incluso para él, eso era una falta de respeto a la privacidad ajena.

-Lo lamento- dijo bajo mirando el suelo.

Damián analizó el lugar, no iba a ser tan terrible como había pensado, no tuvo tiempo de medítalo porque Jon le tomó de la mano con una confianza exacerbada para presentarle a sus amigos, una niña de nombre Maya y un pelirrojo llamado Collin.

Damián chasqueó la lengua desaprobatorio con las manos metidas en el pantalón para evitar más contactos desagradables.

Tim sonrió satisfecho al ver a los niños integrar a su hermanito, aquel lugar parecía tan bueno como cualquier otro para tener una cita con Kon, aquella era su oportunidad para pasar la barrera de amistad y anotar un gol directo al amor.

Sin pensarlo mucho dio un rápido vistazo a las señoras que platicaban entre ellas, y más allá podía ver a Damián mirando a los niños jugar.

-Habrá juegos de padres e hijos-le informó Kon – Es una carrera de obstáculos- le dijo explicándole que debían subir una colina donde estarían las mesas con regalos.

Tim valoró aquello como una misión imposible, no es que fuera poco atlético, de hecho era muy buen corredor, y Damián practicaba equitación y natación, pero dudaba que pudieran correr juntos con los pies atados o saltando dentro de un costal.

-No…yo no creo que a mi hermanito le guste eso- le dijo Tim inseguro –No es bueno en los deportes-le aseguró negando fervientemente.

-¿Enserio?, parece muy bueno jugando futbol con los demás- Kon señaló detrás de Tim donde Damián había hecho equipo con los otros tres niños y prácticamente arrasaban con el otro equipo.

Lo vio con la boca abierta anotar un impresionante gol para luego ser abrazado por Jon alzándolo del suelo y estrujándolo.

No supo que mentira inventar y solo le sonrió a Kon, disculpándose para ir con el menor, le tomó de la ropa separándolo de los demás para hablar con él.

-¿Qué diablos haces?, pensé que odiabas a los niños- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Calma Drake, no voy a arruinar tu cita, tu solo puedes con eso- le dijo sarcástico el menor.

Tim se mordió la lengua para no soltarle un insulto, en lugar de eso se agachó a su altura –Quiero impresionarlo, habrá una carrera… tu y yo podríamos tener una tregua – le dijo dudoso

Damián alzó una de sus aristocráticas cejas – Que participe contigo te va a costar limpiar los establos de la Bativaca-le dijo muy serio

Tim se imaginó así mismo limpiando estiércol y frunció la boca, pero sobre el hombro de Damián podía ver a Kon balanceando el balón, dominándolo sin dejarlo caer al suelo impresionando a los niños con su habilidad.

-Está bien- murmuró –Pero tienes que comportarte conmigo, no me hagas desplantes – le advirtió con un dedo acusador.

El de ojos verdes chasqueó la lengua –Cada cosa te costará- le aseguró.

-Está bien, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo y ahora regresemos con el resto- hizo un gesto de nerviosismo y le tendió la mano para que la agarrara.

Damián le tomó la suya con desagrado – Que asco Drake te sudan las manos – murmuró.

Tim se forzó a sonreír acercándose con los demás – Dami y yo vamos a participar, ya lo platicamos y creo que tendrás que esforzarte mucho porque voy a vencerte –le aseguró Tim posando una mano sobre su pecho con una confianza que no tenía pero que impresionó a Kon, dándole directo a su espíritu competitivo.

-Quiero verte haciéndolo –le dijo Kon acercándose a él, con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

Tim trastabilló ante la cercanía tropezando con Damián y cayendo los dos al suelo.

Valió la pena pese a las risas de los niños y la mirada asesina del menor, porque Kon le tendió la mano y por fin pudo saber cómo se sentían sus manos juntas.

Cuando la competencia por fin empezó Tim comenzó a creer que quizá se le había ido la boca de más.

Las señoras con sus hijos se veían aguerridas y dispuestas a ganar, no eran dulces amas de casa y del otro lado estaba Kon con su hermano que parecían compaginar tan bien como un reloj de precisión.

Damián y el estaban en el saco de papas y no había suficiente espacio para estar lejos el uno del otro.

-¡Deja de pegarte a mi Drake!-le gruñó el menor que desde la caída no estaba del mejor humor.

-¡Tenemos que ganar esto!-le insistió Tim enojado.

-¡Tú tienes que! –le gruñó el otro.

Los demás empezaron a saltar dejándolos atrás y Tim saltó buscando avanzar cayendo de bruces sobre Damián de nueva cuenta.

-¡Quítate de encima!- gruñó el niño peleando.

-¡Deja de gritar!–

-¡Estas gritando tú!-le respondió el menor enojado.

Se empujaron el uno al otro comenzando a rodar colina abajo llevándose en su camino dos parejas más, adolorido por el golpe se puso de pie con su saco de papas saltando con Damián hasta el siguiente punto donde debían anudar sus piernas.

Tim jadeó lleno de sudor y pedazos de césped comenzó a anudarse con el niño dispuesto a ganar.

Le tomó por los hombros con actitud seria.

-Hazme caso, tenemos que hacerlo al mismo tiempo- le urgió dando un paso derecho luego el izquierdo, al principio comenzaron a hacerlo bien, rebasando dos pares más de señoras e hijos, pero las piernas de Damián eran mucho más cortas que las de Tim que avanzaba dando largas zancadas con la vista fija en Kon, no tardaron mucho en volver al suelo.

Damián escupió tierra con las manos arañadas por las caídas.

-Voy a matarte en la casa mientras duermes- le aseguró con voz baja y tenebrosa.

Tim no pensó en ello, se puso de pie con Damián y medio cargándolo medio empujándolo comenzaron a andar de nuevo.

Llegaron a la parte final, debían soltarse y para hacer carretillas.

Tim pudo ver como Kon sostenía los pies de Jon para avanzar con las manos pegadas al suelo a donde los regalos estaban.

Damián negó con la cabeza pero Tim ya lo había empujado al suelo para tomarle de los pies instándolo a alzarse con las manos y comenzar a andar.

-Voy a matarte de tantas formas…- murmuró el niño medio pateándolo para avanzar ambos hechos una furia quitando de su camino a las pobres almas que se interponían entre ellos y la meta.

Estaban contra Kon y Jon, Tim vio que iban a llegar antes que ellos, alzó a Damián quien perdió contacto con la tierra y lo lanzó a los regalos.

Damián colapso contra la mesa de regalos tirándola en una lluvia de cajas que cayeron sobre él.

Solo entonces Tim pensó que Damián no era el único que iba a matarlo, también su papá cuando viera a su hermanito menor tan lleno de raspones y ni que decir de Dick.

Si... Dick se iba a tomar su tiempo con él.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo se lo que todos están pensando, pobre Damián. Este capítulo me recordó muchísimo cuando juegas con tus hermanitos menores y se te va la mano y comienzan a llorar y ahi esta uno tratando de callarlos para que no te regañen.**

 **jajaja justo así lo sintió Tim.**

* * *

Se quedó impresionado un segundo antes de salir corriendo a buscarlo, quitó las cajas y pudo ver al pequeño hecho un ovillo en el pasto. Por un segundo pensó lo peor y lo agitó del hombro buscando movimiento.

Damián se incorporó con dificultad mirándole con una expresión extraña que nunca había visto Tim en él, por ello fue que tardó en reconocer los ojos acuosos llenos de lágrimas contenidas y el puchero en la boca.

Tim le abrazó automáticamente -¡No llores! ¡No llores!- le ordenó asustado, sobándole la espalda repetidamente de arriba abajo tratando de calmarlo con torpeza como si fuera un bebé que está apunto de soltar el llanto -No pasa nada, ¿vez?, todo está bien, solo fue un golpecito, no pasa nada, no pasa nada…- le dijo aterrorizado de las lágrimas del menor, sin saber que hacer como cualquier hermano que sabe que se ha excedido y ahora esta histérico de las consecuencias.

Damián había enterrado su cara en su pecho y no hablaba ni se movía.

"¡POR FAVOR NO LE DIGAS A PAPÁ!" Pensó aterrorizado.

Hizo un sonido como si calmara a un caballo y no a un niño dándole palmaditas en la espalda y estrujándolo a su pecho.

Kon se acercó a él mientras despejaba la zona –Calma Tim-le dijo suave –Déjame verlo –extendió los brazos pero Tim no quería soltarlo había demasiada gente, niños curiosos viendo, sabía que Damián odiaría si lo veían llorar, algunas madres fueron a sus bolsos por medicinas o vendajes "¿todas las mamás llevan botiquines?" Se preguntó con la mente a mil por hora.

El menor restregó su cara contra su camiseta y se soltó de su abrazo, Tim pudo notar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y se sostenía la muñeca apretando los dientes por el dolor.

-Creo que se lastimó la mano –le Kon -será mejor que lo llevemos al hospital –

-¿Hospital? ¿Es tan serio?, pero va a estar bien ¿verdad? –le preguntó, y su propio tono de voz era como si fuera a llorar, porque era solo un adolescente y no tenía la menor idea de que hacer y tenía mucho miedo de hablarle a su padre y enfrentar su furia.

Kon tomó en brazos a Damián con facilidad -Jon ve por nuestras cosas- el menor asustado se apresuró a obedecer, tomaron las llaves y se subieron a la camioneta.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar, el medico asaltó a Tim con preguntas, cuál era el nombre completo de Damián, alergias, tipo de sangre, cuál era su seguro y demás datos, que Tim se vio incapaz de responder.

Con manos temblorosas se decidió a hablar con su padre, apenas hubo contestado no pudo aguantar el remordimiento y terminó llorando en la línea.

-Damián se lastimó un brazo y fue por mi culpa –le dijo entre hipidos y lamentos.

Su padre un hombre metódico y calmado le dictó las órdenes precisas, Tim lo puso en la línea con el doctor y pudo responder a las dudas del galeno.

Tim se limpió las mejillas húmedas hecho un desastre de raspones y marcas de pasto y tierra.

-Lo siento, arruine la fiesta –le dijo a Kon –Mi padre no tarda en llegar, está bien si te vas y regresas con los demás- le dijo cabizbajo.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue- le dijo el otro, los brazos de Kon se abrieron a él y Tim se lanzó a ellos de manera automática.

El corazón de Tim se derritió en la calidez de Kon, apoyándose contra su pecho y respirando su aroma, era tan perfecto que no notó cuando su padre llegó y carraspeando los hizo soltarse.

-Bruce Wayne, mucho gusto-le dijo a Kon quien tenía las mejillas rojas y azorado le estrechó la mano.

Jon quien seguía ahí le saludó con una sonrisa presentándose a sí mismo como amigo de Damián.

Las comisuras de Bruce se elevaron casi imperceptiblemente y le acarició la cabeza antes de despedirse e ir donde el menor estaba.

-Creo que ahora si me voy –le dijo Kon tomando la mano de Jon –Iremos a visitarte y llevarle un regalo a Damián, nos vemos después-

Tim le dijo adiós con la mano mirándolo marchar aun cálido por dentro por el abrazo anterior.

Cuando su padre regresó con él a pedirle una explicación, Tim balbuceó relatando la historia.

-¿Aventaste a tu hermanito menor para impresionar a un muchacho?- Bruce incrédulo se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-Estas castigado, lo estarás durante tres meses hasta que Damián se recupere de la fractura de muñeca que le provocaste, y serás tú quien le ayudará en todo lo que necesite – le sancionó su padre con voz seria.

Tim quiso protestar pero su padre le calló con una mirada –Ve y discúlpate con tu hermano- le dijo.

Con el brazo escayolado, Damián se encontraba sentado en una cama hablaba con Dick en videollamada desde el teléfono de su padre.

-Dami no puedo ir a verte-le dijo Richard llorando a lagrima viva con un puchero de resignación - La grabación no me lo permite y ya hablé con el director y me dijo que no puedo ir hasta acabar mis escenas- Dick se sonó la nariz, limpiándose con un pañuelo las mejillas - Tomaré el primer vuelo desde Roma a donde estas – le prometió, la atractiva cara de su hermano mayor miraba con infinita pena a Damián.

Tim se sentó junto al menor escuchándoles platicar.

-No hace falta Grayson, estaré bien, vuelve antes de que me quiten la férula quiero un autógrafo- una diminuta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Damián y Dick rio asintiendo con fervor

-Claro que si – Dick le guiño un ojo y su expresión muto al ver a Tim aparecer en la pantalla.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar Timothy Drake Wayne- le advirtió Dick.

-¿Cómo es posible que fracturaras a tu hermanito?, ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?, se supone que eres mayor que él para que lo cuides no para que lo pongas en peligro – el tono de voz de Dick se elevaba cada vez más y sus ojos azules relampagueaban con la misma ira de su padre.

-Fue un accidente- murmuró Tim asustado del mayor y de sus gritos.

-No fue un accidente, ¡tú lo aventaste!- Dick tomó un profundo respiro tranquilizándose –Quiero que pienses en todo lo que hiciste mal y cuando nos veamos me dirás que aprendiste de todo esto, papá me contó que tú vas a asistirle en lo que se recupera, así podrán aprender a llevarse bien de una buena vez – les regañó, Dick tomó un nuevo aliento profundo y suspiró –Van a hacer que me dé un paro cardiaco o algo… y pensar que creí que tendría suficiente cuando Jason se compró ese ataúd con ruedas… en fin, debo irme a trabajar, cuídense mucho mis hermanitos bebés y cuiden del tonto de Jay – Dick les mandó un beso sonoro antes de colgar.

Se quedaron callados, sentados el uno al otro, sin saber que decir -Damián…yo…- Tim empezó.

El menor le tapó la boca con su mano, solo entonces Tim notó los deditos delgados y la mano pequeña. Nunca lo había pensado pero Damián era muy bajito, más que un niño grande de once años y Kon lo había alzado como sino pesara nada.

También le había resultado relativamente fácil empujarlo, moverlo y aventarlo lo cual lo volvía delgado y compacto.

Tim le miró de reojo y pudo ver un poco de lo que veía Dick en él, piel suave y flexible, cabello brillante y muy negro, cara ligeramente redondeada con altos pómulos y grandes ojos verdes.

Era aún pequeño y frágil, y era su deber como hermano mayor cuidarlo.

-Vamos a casa Damián- se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-Qué asco Drake tus manos sudan- le dijo el menor tras tomarla.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuidar de Damián estaba resultando ser un trabajo muy exhaustivo.

Tim había tenido que limpiar el corral de la vaca del menor, quitar el estiércol a paladas lo cual le había llenado las manos de ampollas, bajo la mirada atenta y estricta de su hermanito había aprendido a ordeñar, se tenía que hace dos veces al día y levantarse desde el alba para hacerlo, Damián había rescatado a su mascota de un rastro ilegal donde la habían separado de su novillo, el cual no había sobrevivido, pero ella sí, así que tenían que sacarle la leche que el becerro no se tomaba hasta que se le secaran las ubres, aunado a eso tenía que darle la pastura, revolverla con avena y manzanas para además mantener al día sus citas con el veterinario, cepillarla y bañarla.

Y eso solo era uno de los animales que Damián tenía a su cargo.

Jerry, el pavo lo odiaba, había intentado más de una vez picarlo y lo perseguía agitando su enorme cuerpo lleno de plumas. Pero el ave era una dulzura con Damián incluso comía las semillas desde su mano sana y se dejaba acariciar el plumaje.

Al menos a Jerry no tenía que bañarlo ni cepillarlo.

Titus y Acehoud tenían que salir dos veces al día a pasear y correr, Tim se había visto arrastrado por los canes con su imponente fuerza para luego ser llenado por sus babas. El bañarlos, secarlos y cepillarlos lo había dejado empapado y lleno de pelos.

Por último, estaba Alfred, el gato blanco y negro, a él había que cambiarle la arena y cepillarlo diario, además de alimentarlo.

-Así no se carga un gato Drake- le regañaba Damián vigilando como el peor de los jefes.

-Tienes que limpiarle la arena todos los días y darle de comer en las mañanas-le dijo mostrándole donde estaban sus croquetas.

-También debes cepillarlo, no le rasques el estómago que no le gusta y tampoco le jales la cola- le advirtió.

-¿Cómo puedes cuidar de todos? –le pregunto Tim al terminar, con el cuerpo entero adolorido lleno de estiércol, pelos y mojado hasta la raíz del cabello, estaba tan cansado que seguramente el dolor le duraría toda la semana.

Sus nuevas tareas extra que ahora tenía no le daban más tiempo que ir a clases y regresar a casa, por lo tanto no podía permitirse el lujo de salir con Kon por las tardes o incluso revisar sus redes sociales para saber qué hacía.

Tenía que limitarse a dar breves vistazos a su cuenta de google maps para conocer su ubicación exacta y sentirse más en sintonía con él. Kon no tenía que saber que lo vigilaba vía satelital, era por su propia seguridad, al menos eso se decía él.

Pudo ver que se encontraba en la escuela, los juegos de futbol se estaban llevando acabo, con las finales de los equipos estatales y él estaba encerrado, perdiéndose por primera vez de poder animar a Kon y ocultarse entre la multitud para tomarle fotografías. Suspiró derrotado al saberse el nuevo esclavo al cuidado del zoológico personal de su hermano demoniaco.

Casi quería llorar.

-Quiero ir al juego y grabarlo...-murmuró a su celular mirando con anhelo la última fotografía de Kon quien lucía su uniforme, lástima que esos shorts ya no eran tan cortos como antaño...

-No estoy seguro si me das miedo o lástima- dijo Damián mirándolo negando con la cabeza antes de rodar los ojos para encaminarse a su habitación.

Con Damián fuera, Tim podía disfrutar de su pequeña libertad para darse un baño.

Tras una larga ducha se hizo un chongo descuidado con su cabello húmedo con pereza de sacarlo, y tras revisar sus cajones y recordarse así mismo que había tirado su ropa holgada, se deslizó en el cuarto de Jason, quien estaba en la universidad para colocarse una de sus chamarras más cómodas y grandes, dispuesto a disfrutar de la noche, prendió la televisión, sirvió gaseosa en un gran vaso con hielos y llenó de palomitas y cheetos con queso un bol.

En medio de la sala, se puso a ver un maratón de películas de terror, lamiéndose los dedos naranjas tirado cual largo era en el sofá.

Ya había terminado de ver "El Aro", cuando el timbre sonó.

En pantunflas y masticando las ultimas palomitas fue a abrir la puerta seguro de que era Jason y había olvidado de nuevo las llaves.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando en su puerta Kon le sonrió.

Se atraganto con el último bocado y se limpió con la manga la boca, ocultando su mano naranja tras su espalda.

-¿Kon?- preguntó aterrorizado.

-¿Llego en mal momento?, intenté llamarte pero mi celular se quedó sin batería- le dijo, Tim se limpió la mano en el pantalón y se soltó el cabello tratando de dar una imagen más presentable.

-No, no es mal momento, solo me tomó por sorpresa- dijo con las mejillas de rojo brillante – ¿No estabas en la escuela?, el partido fue hoy –le dijo incapaz de entender porque su crush estaba en su puerta, ¿era alguna clase de regalo de Tron?

-Sí, ganamos, Jon vino a celebrar conmigo, y quiso pasar a saludar a Damián-le dijo señalando la camioneta dentro Jon agitó su mano con una brillante sonrisa.

-Pasen, llamaré a Damián- le dijo avergonzado para dejarlos entrar, recogiendo su mugre a toda prisa de la sala y quitando la película porque creía que "Masacre en Texas", no sería apropiado para el niño.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de Kon y Jon, corrió por las escaleras tropezando por los músculos adoloridos de la actividad de la tarde, entró al cuarto de Damián hecho un remolino sacándose la chamarra y peinando su cabello con sus dedos frenéticamente.

-¡Esta aquí!-le dijo reprimiendo un gritito de emoción a punto de ponerse a saltar en la cama de Damián, quien estaba jugando en su iPad con su gato a sus pies.

-No quiero ni preguntar- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡Vístete!, tenemos visitas, y ¡baja pronto!-le urgió, aunque dando un rápido vistazo a Damián, vestía pantalones de mezclilla negros con un chaleco verde botella que hacia resaltar sus ojos, era el, quien lucía fatal.

Saliendo del cuarto del menor como un torbellino para entrar al suyo que estaba justo al lado, se sacó la ropa y aventando todo a su paso, comenzó a buscar que ponerse hasta estar decente.

Ignoró el caos habitual en su recamara y cepillándose el cabello a jalones, se miró en el espejo con aprobación bajando a toda velocidad.

Damián ya estaba ahí, y platicaba con Jon, quien le había llevado un regalo.

Su hermano veía con interés el peluche, Tim no reconoció la figura seguramente era alguna nueva caricatura infantil.

Se sentó junto a Kon un poco más cerca de lo que dictaba el espacio personal, pero desde el accidente no lo había podido ver en persona, y en la preparatoria siempre estaba ocupado corriendo de una clase a otra. En conclusión sufría deprivación de Kon.

-Cuéntame como te fue en el partido- le pidió, no le interesaba mucho las jugadas, pero le gustaba su voz, la emoción que sus ojos reflejaban y su gran sonrisa al narrarle, viéndolo tan cerca podía apreciar los pequeños detalles de su cara, los rizos que se formaban en la punta del cabello, el labio inferior ligeramente más grueso, su piel se veía tan suave que quería frotar su mejilla contra la suya.

Kon pasó su mano sobre sus ojos, - ¿En qué estás pensando que te tiene tan distraído?- le pregunto riéndose.

Tim parpadeó rápidamente dándose cuenta que se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y no había escuchado nada de lo que Kon le dijera, de hecho, Jon y Damián ya no estaban siquiera en la sala con ellos.

No supo que responder – Lo siento, aún estoy asombrado de que estés aquí –le dijo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer traicioneramente, quizás aquella era la oportunidad perfecta, estaban juntos, muy cerca del otro y solos.

-Desde que comenzamos a hablar me he divertido mucho contigo, antes en la escuela no hablábamos para nada, pero había deseado poder hacerlo –le dijo mirando sus manos, sintiendo su pecho palpitar, ¡iba a hacerlo, iba a confesarse!

-Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, eres muy divertido, no creí que fueras así, en la escuela siempre eres tan serio y reservado- le dijo Kon

Tim pensó que no tenía ni idea de su verdadera personalidad, alzo la vista a él reduciendo un poco más la distancia.

-¡Mira hermano encontré un montón de fotos de ti!- Jon les interrumpió con una sonrisa y un álbum de recortes en la mano, donde Tim había acomodado imágenes que había impreso, tenía todo tipo de cosas ridículas, como fotos de Kon con el sobrepuesto por medio de Photoshop. Si incluso había hecho una estúpida edición con sus rostros para ver como lucirían sus hijos imaginarios.

Sintió que el alma se le caía al piso cuando Kon tomó con curiosidad el álbum para hojearlo.

Damián corrió detrás de Jon intentando detenerlo, y Tim trató de saltar sobre el libro, pero quizá fueran los reflejos o el simple hecho de que Kon era más alto y con brazos más largos, pero lo puso fuera de su alcance y el libro cayó abriéndose en las reveladoras fotografías.

Tim supo que todo estaba perdido cuando Kon las miró con horror.


	9. Chapter 9

**¿No aman todos los finales felices?, espero que les gustara mucho esta historia, ame escribir algo tan cursi y dulce.**

* * *

Terminó su comida dando el último bocado.

Solo eran su padre y él, Jason había salido con su grupo de amigos a dar un paseo en motocicleta y Dick llegaría la próxima semana.

-Ya acabé, ¿puedo retirarme?- le preguntó Damián al hombre que encabezaba la mesa

-No aún, quiero saber si tienes idea que sucede con Tim, tu hermano lleva tres días encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere ir a la preparatoria, cuando le pregunté no quiso decirme –

Su padre lucía afligido, ser padre soltero de cuatro no era sencillo.

Damián suspiro deseando que Grayson estuviera en la mansión, él sabía atender los problemas del corazón con mucha mayor eficiencia que él.

-Está sufriendo por un muchacho- le informó práctico Damián – Digamos que fue rechazado – finalizó implacable.

Su padre frunció el ceño ante aquellas revelaciones meditando que podría hacer para ayudar a su adolescente hijo.

Damián suspiró levantando con su mano sana el plato y llevándolo a la cocina.

No quiso hablar más del tema, Drake ya lo había embarrado lo suficiente en todo aquel drama.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo, su habitación y la de Tim eran contiguas y por el silencio en la mansión no era difícil escuchar lo que ocurría en el cuarto de Tim, se escuchaba como lloraba.

Damián se detuvo frente al cuarto dudando si tocar, al final no lo hizo y entró a su propia habitación.

Las cosas habían salido muy mal para Tim, cuando algunos días atrás, en medio de la sala, el álbum de fotos cayó al suelo y algunas se desprendieron, cada una más vergonzosa que la anterior, tenían corazones, las personas que aparecían al lado de Kon se les había tachado la cara o aparecían con bigotes o cuernos en la cabeza.

Kon, miró el libro como un animal ponzoñoso especialmente peligroso, retrocediendo con cautela, una foto cercana a su pie le llamó la atención antes de recogerla del suelo, en ella aparecía el sonriendo sin mirar a la cámara.

-¿Tu hiciste todo esto?- le preguntó por fin rompiendo el tenso silencio en que todos se encontraban, Tim no sabía qué hacer y no encontraba donde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza, con las mejillas rojas, horrorizado de su propia estupidez, asintió.

Kon pareció perplejo, dejó la foto en el sofá y miró del álbum a Tim con incredulidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Jon, es hora de irnos- le dijo al niño.

Jon miró de uno a otro sin comprender que había hecho mal, fue y tomó el álbum del suelo para dárselo a Tim con la cabeza gacha sintiéndose regañado.

-Lo siento, pensé que era el cuarto de Damián, lo vi y no pude evitar mirarlo- le dijo suavecito con un puchero en la boca afligido.

-Adiós Damián- le dijo Jon agitando su mano en despedida antes de tomar la de Kon.

Damián no dijo nada, miró como el par de Kents se alejaban a la puerta y posteriormente el sonido del motor antes de alejarse.

-Te dije que esa mierda era rara- le dijo agachándose a juntar las fotos que habían quedado olvidadas.

Un ligero sonido le hizo alzar la vista, Tim contenía el llanto, tenía los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas una tras otra, los hombros agitándose mientras trataba que los sollozos no se le escaparan de la boca.

-Ahora piensa que soy alguna clase de psicópata – murmuró con la voz rota antes de correr a su habitación y encerrarse con un portazo.

Damián se quedó ahí con un par de fotos de los imaginarios hijos de Tim y un suspiro.

El menor había deslizado las fotos por debajo de la puerta dejándolo solo.

Todd al día siguiente cuando Tim no había bajado a comer le preguntó que pasaba, Damián no había querido explicar la situación, no era su problema después de todo, pero todos parecían buscar respuestas en él.

Después de abrir el peluche regalo de Jon, una clase de monstruo volador rojo que Damián había bautizado como Goliat, había ido a su habitación para dejarlo, Jon se había distraído dejándolo atrás y al llamarlo el menor pensó que el sonido venia de la habitación de Tim abriéndola y encontrándose con su desastre y su llamativo álbum de fotos y recortes.

Jon lo había abierto para descubrir las fotos de Kon pensando que sería interesante mostrarlo a los mayores, así que sin más preámbulos lo había llevado abajo sin pensar en la hecatombe que desencadenaría.

Cuando Damián se había dado cuenta de lo que Jon llevaba bajo el brazo ya había sido demasiado tarde.

Pero Jason solo quería meter su nariz en el asunto, escavar como un perro y morder el hueso hasta saciarse del chisme, sabía que era boca floja y se lo contaría a todos sus amigos, así que le había dicho que no sabía nada y que le preguntara por sí mismo a Drake, si tanto deseaba saber.

Por supuesto Todd no preguntó.

Por su parte Tim se revolcaba en su melancolía.

Había faltado por primera vez a la escuela negándose rotundamente a ir, le había gritado con voz llorona a su padre desde dentro de su habitación en pijama y bajo tres mantas que ahora iba a estudiar en línea y no pensaba salir de su cuarto nunca.

Su plan se basaba en obtener con su increíble IQ, todos sus títulos por internet y pedir comida a domicilio con varias aplicaciones, ya había previsto también trabajar desde casa y comprar ropa desde páginas web.

Bruce incapaz de entender del todo que sucedía había intentado razonar con un adolescente irritable, testarudo y hormonal. Las cosas no habían resultado de la mejor manera.

"Es que tu no me entiendes papá" –le rezongó Tim llorando – "¡Mi vida esta arruinada!" Con llanto y arrojando una almohada lo había corrido de su cuarto dejándolo en blanco.

Tim sabía que no podría continuar escondiéndose para siempre, pero por el momento no le importaba, estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama llorando escuchando canciones tristes para sentirse aún peor, mirando la única foto que había conservado de Kon, el resto las había tirado e incluso había eliminado todos los programas de rastreo así como la información personal, bancaría y de seguro que tenía de Kon.

Se había sentido como una crueldad tirar el álbum entero, pero sabía que era necesario, tenía que sacarlo de su sistema, pero era tan difícil.

No dejaba de soñar con él, y realmente comenzaba a sentir como si le faltara algo solo de no verlo.

Hambriento y en medio de la madrugada, con el cabello hecho un desastre y los ojos hinchados bajó a la cocina a abrir el refrigerador y tomar el bote de litro de helado.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Damián estaba en su cuarto, como una sombra oscura y demoniaca, había apagado la música, se veía cansado y molesto.

-Tienes que parar con esto estoy harto de tu música melancólica a mitad de la noche y tus llantos que no me dejan dormir- le dijo –O lo arreglas tu o lo haré yo- le advirtió rechinando los dientes antes de volver a su cama con un portazo.

Tim le ignoró colocando el seguro a su puerta y sentándose a ver una película con el bote entre las piernas.

Más tarde lamentaría tal acción.

Dos días después Kon apareció en su cuarto, sentado en un reducido espacio de su cama, (espacio donde no había dejado ropa) agitando su hombro para despertarlo.

Lagañoso, con aliento de acabarse de levantar, en pijama y sin peinar, Tim abrió los ojos.

Por un segundo pensó que estaba soñando, que aquella era otra fantasía de su imaginación, pero en sus sueños Kon le llamaba "Mi vida" y no "Tim".

Kon le miraba con la risa en sus labios, el adolescente pasó su mano por su cabello aplacando los mechones rebeldes saludándolo con un "hola".

Fue tal la impresión de saberlo real que se cayó de la cama.

Se puso de pie de un tirón con la boca abierta, sin saber que hacer.

-¡Kon eres tú!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mirando a todas partes, sí, en definitiva seguía en su habitación.

-Tu hermano fue a mi casa en un automóvil negro, me dijo que subiera - le informó riéndose, como si ser secuestrado por un niño de 13 años fuera normal -¿sabes que puede conducir?- le dijo impresionado –Por supuesto después de que hablamos yo conduje y lo traje a salvo a tu casa- le explicó

Nada de eso aclaraba que hacia ahí, sin odiarlo, ¿Damián lo habría secuestrado para él?, para ser una víctima posible del síndrome de Estocolmo Conner Kent no parecía alterado, sino divertido.

-Sé que puede conducir, mi hermano Jason le enseño hace un par de años, pero se supone que papá no sabe- le dijo Tim, mirándose al espejo y peinando sus cabellos.

-Me dijo algunas cosas... sobre ti y sobre mí, pero dijo que tú me explicarías mejor- las mejillas de Kon se colorearon ligeramente de carmín y Tim sintió su corazón salir de su estado de depresión para latir vigorosamente, si incluso alguna parte más de su anatomía se animó un poco.

Tim llevaba años, esperando este momento, donde finalmente confesaría sus emociones, nunca había esperado que sería así.

Tomó asiento en la cama frente a Kon, tirando la ropa al suelo, no importaba un poco más de desorden, después de todo Kon ya estaba ahí.

-Kon, lamento mucho lo que viste el otro día- le dijo sincero, mirándole a los ojos – Yo siempre te he admirado, y, entiendo si te parezco raro o espeluznante, pero quería que supieras que pienso que eres una persona increíble, siempre eres amable con todos, incluso con un inadaptado como yo- le dijo sintiéndose sentimental, se mordió los labios avergonzado.

-Lo que trato de decir es que me gustas, ¡Me gustas mucho!, siempre me has gustado y quería saber si podríamos salir juntos, invitarte algo o pasear...- su voz se hizo pequeña y sus mejillas se encendieron de rojo.

Estaba dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Ya lo sabía –le dijo Kon con una sonrisa, ligeramente azorado – Digo, siempre has sido algo obvio, creo que sería muy tonto si no notara la mirada insistente en mi nuca, como siempre parecíamos coincidir incluso en las situaciones más absurdas y el cómo me miras- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Ya lo sabías?- le preguntó horrorizado tapándose con una almohada la cara deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

Kon se rió –Siempre eres tan gracioso- alzó su mano y le acarició la cabeza.

Tim salió de su escondite –Debes pensar lo peor de mi –dijo angustiado.

-Bueno, pienso que sí que eres raro, pero también creo que eres lindo- Kon se subió sobre la cama, y Tim tragó duro antes de recibir un beso en la frente.

-¿Porque no vas a ducharte y vamos a la escuela?-le sugirió con una dulce mirada de ojos increíblemente azules

-Creo que he dejado de funcionar...- susurró provocando más risas de Kon, pero al final se puso de pie y haciendo jurar a Kon que no se desvanecería mágicamente cuando saliera de ducharse se metió al baño a limpiarse.

Cuando salió listo y completamente acicalado Kon le esperaba ahí donde lo había dejado.

Emocionado le sonrió ocultando sus tenis, ropa y botes de cereal bajo la cama

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó Kon riendo al verlo "limpiar" extendiendo su mano a él.

Tim no creía en los príncipes azules ni los finales felices, pero en ese momento cuando su mano tomó la de Kon, sintió que su pequeño corazón se llenaba de una inmensa felicidad.

Quizá sería más amable con su pequeño hermanito...quizá.


End file.
